1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a composite machine, capable of printing an image onto paper based on a parameter relating to the image formation corresponding to various paper qualities such as common paper, high quality paper and an OHP (over head projector) sheet, and more particularly, an image forming apparatus in which a general user other than an apparatus manager can change the paper quality temporally and can prevent the trouble from occurring in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, and composite machines, have used various types of paper having various paper qualities such as high quality paper and the OHP sheet, as well as copying paper.
According to a conventional art, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-270872 discloses an image forming apparatus in which the parameters relating to the image formation such as a temperature and a pressing force are suitably set so as to correspond to the various paper qualities, thereby improving image quality.
In the above-mentioned conventional art, the number of trays for accommodating the paper is limited, all kinds of paper cannot be accommodated in the trays, and although the paper size can be automatically detected, the detection of the paper quality is not possible. Therefore, the paper quality should be set at the user side.